Minuette/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png|Minuette, beside Twinkleshine. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moon Dancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png|Wanna come with us? Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|So, will you come with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight's totally convincing smile. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎|Minuette is ready to party. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|Their facial expression seem the same. Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|A bit of her face can be seen at the left. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Minuette dancing. Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Minuette standing beside Twinkleshine. The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Here come the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|They just zoomed by. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|SOLAR FLARE!!! Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Ponies are in Rarity's imagination. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|"...my prince charming..." Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Minuette and friends chasing Twilight and Spike. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png|Pinkie seems surprised. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Cupcakes for everyone!!! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|The ponies seem quite happy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts is so cute right here. Griffon the Brush Off Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Frustrated look at the griffon yonder. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Boast Busters Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Minuette with Sweetie Drops The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Are you ponies expecting something? Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Hehe, a pony sleeping on the grass. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Minuette, in the background. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|That cloud of smoke seems ominous. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Minuette, beside Cherry Berry. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Minuette Working hard. Winter Wrap Up Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|The top of Minuette's head is seen. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Camera pans down to show her. Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png|Minuette and Berryshine singing together. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png Minuette cleaning S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Those are some big ice chunks. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Two Minuettes on the lake. Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Working with the other ice scorers in parallel/perpendicular lines to maximize efficiency. Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Standing between Sea Swirl and Caramel. Call of the Cutie Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Talking to Cloud Kicker in the background at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera at Sugarcube Corner. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Tug of war S1E13.png|Somepony is about to get PWNED. Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Minuette is in the foreground Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Just look at those scooter skills. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|There are two Minuettes, and both of them are missing their horn. Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png|Fashion show. Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Grimacing in disgust. Displeased audience S1E20.png|They do not seem to like the show. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Everypony is leaving. Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|Pinkie Pie acting casual. Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|Those wide eyes, Twilight Sparkle.. The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|Minuette in Pinkie's imagination. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette staring at the sky Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Minuette trying to get Smarty Pants. Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Minuette after fighting Golden Harvest. Luna Eclipsed Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png|Minuette's surgeon costume. Crowd watching S2E04.png|The surgeon is enjoying the speech. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|The surgeon bows down to Luna Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Minuette as a spectator. Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Everypony is surprised. The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Minuette watching Cherry Berry thank Mare Do Well. Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings cheering on the Mare Do Well. Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Watch where you're going! Minuette no horn S02E10.png|Minuette's derped. Hearth's Warming Eve Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Minuette in the play. Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Hard to see but left of Lyra The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|Seeing the brothers off with Twinkleshine. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|With White Lightning. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With White Lightning again, this time on the bridge in the center. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie makes Minuette smile. Background ponies smiling S2E18.png|Minuette singing happily. Putting Your Hoof Down Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Minuette casually walking in the background. The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png|Minuette walking... Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Minuette in middle. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png|Minuette looking. Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png|Minuette watch in crowd. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png|Walking together with Twinkleshine. Everypony else S02E20.png|Ponies watching Pinkie go by and confused A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|"Me too!" Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|She's the hornblower closest to the right. Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|From a different angle. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going anywhere!" Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine's eyes. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine are attracted to the bouquet of flowers. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|"I WANT IT!" Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Two Minuettes in the back, one on each side. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Minuette wants the bouquet of flowers. Season three One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Twinkleshine. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Magic Duel Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Minuette S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Simple Ways Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Me very happy! Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Slice of Life Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Minuette, Ace, and Truffle flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Other Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Mystery pack 6 Minuette.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background with Merry May and Golden Harvest RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|Again My Little Pony (mobile game) Constellation selection screen.png Gameloft Minuette character page.png|Minuette's character page. "She has a lot of hobbies and likes to sing".